Seemed Harmless
by Ischys
Summary: Ash Ketchum is caught in a disaster... and police block the only way out. He's gotta make a way out.


**A/N: Woohoo! Story number three! This is in recognition of 9/11, the Twin Tower disaster, whatever you want to call it. I'm not sure if others have heard of this... I guess I'll find out.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.<em>

* * *

><p>September 11th, 2001. The date that Ash had heard was a curse to the Americans, wherever they were. If two towers had fallen, he thought, it must have been serious. Today it was the disaster's 10 year anniversary... But who would celebrate that? Who would bother to dwell on the fact that it was 10 years ago?<p>

Ash Ketchum didn't know that Kanto was about to have a disaster much like 9/11 in a few seconds, and he would be stuck in it.

He saw something black fall through the sky from an airplane, but he didn't know what it was. He decided to watch it fall... It seemed harmless.

**_It seemed harmless._**

When it reached the surface, which was Misty's gym in this case, nobody could have expected what happened next.

_BABOOM!_

The Cerulean City gym was reduced to rubble in the matter if microseconds, and a shockwave erupted all throughout Cerulean City.

It rocked Ash's body, and took the breath out of him when it hit him. The sound... The sound. It almost made Ash deaf, it was so loud. So unbelievable.

He had just finished visiting Misty, so he was sure that she was still in there. So that means...

_She's dead._

The city of Cerulean caught fire slowly, but violently. Ash scrambled for cover; he was nearly out of the city and into the woods. A screaming child ran as far as he could before burning rubble crushed him. The image before Ash's eyes was like a horror show... it was terrible. Sick. Twisted. Demented. Sadistic. Any other words couldn't cross his mind.

_"I've got to get out of here..."_

Ash began to run towards the woods; he knew that there was a lake there. The Cerulean police were in the way... He'd have to run through them. Ash put his head down and yelled, sprinting at the policewomen.

_Thud!_

Ash got through one of them. However, there were tons of them, and brought out their Pokemon.

"Tepig!" Ash yelled. His trusty fire pig Pokemon was sent out and immediately knew what to do. Tepig burned all of the Poke Balls, killing the Pokemon inside.

"That was a horrible thing to do, but I had to do it. I've got to get out of here." Ash thought. "Ya think?" His inner psyche responded.

He felt two barbs enter his torso, and he lost control of his movements. Black dots spotted in his vision as he tried to recover from the vicious attack. His survival instinct made sure that he got up strong and ready to go. He did not see the police officers as peacekeepers... he now saw them as enemies, trying to end his life at all costs. Ash was fueled with rage, and took off his blue and white jacket, and ran at a police officer, squeezing his neck with his jacket, suffocating the life out of the poor woman. He ended up having to do this to four other police officers.

He was not himself anymore. Ash Ketchum was a caged animal, needing to escape. And Ash was trapped in the cage. He growled, like a corrupted Charizard, and took one of the policewomen's guns... it seemed to be a .44 Magnum... and began shooting. He used his metallic utensils he got from Cilan as a shield as he shot with deadly accuracy.

Ash was not going to die here... no. Misty was gone... he was determined to get back to his mother for her 50th birthday.

_Bam!_

One of the officers fell.

_Bam!_

Another falls.

_Bam!_

Another screams before falling.

Ash could hear the screams of innocent people, crying for help and to get out. The remaining officers took out their Pokemon. He just shot them. He gathered another .44 Magnum, and tons of ammunition. He began firing for his life, and his targets for now were the officer's Growlithe and Arcanine.

"If I ever make it out of this, I'll be in the PFBI's Top 10 Most Wanted." Ash thought with a cruel humor.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He had destroyed the wall of officers, the cage. Now he could run to safety. He could feel the licking flames at his back, and knew to run. He returned Tepig, and sprinted towards the lake. Broken trees were littered in his path, and he thought that he was close. But he was not very fast, and decided to shoot any incoming wild Pokemon that got between him and safety. Ash was not one of those people that knew what to do in any situation, so when a tree fell on top of him, miraculously not killing him, but forcibly halting him, he started wriggling like a worm. He was able to reach the .44 Magnums, and fired away at the tree that was crushing him. He was able to chop up the tree after a while, and lifted the remains of the tree off of him.

Fatigue began to set in as he literally crawled towards the lake. When he got so slow that his shirt set on fire because he was so close to the fire, his pace quickened, but was not very graceful. Ash could feel the flames burning into his skin, killing tissue, killing blood cells. His judgment was cloudy... he was not able to think very well because he inhaled too much smoke.

"Get to the lake," Ash thought, "Get to the lake, Ash."

He started to get a headache... not just a headache, a migraine. He vomited multiple times due to the fatigue and the exhaustion. Ash could barely breathe... it was as if a person had pushed a heavy sweater onto him with barely any holes to breathe through after he had just run a marathon.

"Ugh, I'm out of shape during one of the worst disasters since 9/11."

He was a foot away from the water... Not long until his problems would be solved. He crawled with the last of his strength, and he reached out his hand to crawl into the water, until...

**A/N: Yeah. I'm evil. Get over it. How'd you like it? Review and tell me what you think happened to Ash at the end! I'll tell you if you're right on a chapter of Finding Iris, my main story!**


End file.
